


halloween night

by H4NN1EC0RE



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Demon Hyunjin, Demon Summoning, Human Jisung, M/M, Smut, Top Hwang Hyunjin, bang chan - Freeform, kim seungmin - Freeform, lee minho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H4NN1EC0RE/pseuds/H4NN1EC0RE
Summary: jisung gets fucked by the incubus
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Kudos: 117





	halloween night

“hey, sung. how you doing?” chan asked, sitting down next to the boy in the lecture room. changbin, seungmin, and minho did the same, greeting him and almost immediately getting into a conversation about halloween. it was in two days. they had no classes on saturday, so changbin begged them to spend the whole day together. they of course agreed, they didn’t have other choice. changbin is pretty annoying when wanting something really bad.

“are you guys dressing up or something?” changbin asked, looking at chan. he shook his head and whispered something to him and seungmin. jisung looked at them, curious, but looked back to his notes. the teacher was strict and always asked them multiple questions about the previous class. jisung hated that, but couldn’t do anything, but deal with it. 

jisung felt minho’s head on his shoulder. when he looked there, the boy fastly brought up his head, making their noses almost touch. jisung lightly blushed, averting his gaze. “what about you sungie? are you doing something special? ‘cause i was thinking… don’t you wanna get dicked down?” minho cocked his eyebrows, smirking at jisung’s red face. what was minho talking about? 

“well, i’m not doing anything” jisung awkwardly laughed. minho sneaked his arm around his waist and then whispered into his ear. “don’t you wanna summon an incubus?” 

“what?”

“it’s a sex demon, sung,” chan answered looking at him and minho. jisung pushed minho away and looked at chan with furrowed eyebrows. sex demon? are they insane? where did they even get that from? 

“how do you want to summon a demon, when they don’t even exist?” jisung asked and that was the moment when seungmin popped out. he almost laid his upper body part on the table and gestured them to come closer. they complied.

“i summoned one a while ago,” jisung’s eyes widened. he looked at seungmin again, who was nodding his head. “i did, i’m not joking. i can send you a link to the webpage i got the instructions from. if you don’t believe me then try it yourself.”

  
  
  


here jisung was at the 31st of october, 1:06 am in the middle of his bedroom, staring at his phone. he had clicked on the link seungmin sent him. the whole webpage was black with gray letters on it. it was hardly seen, so jisung needed to focus hard to read anything. 

he took the red crayon from the crayon box and draw a big pentagram on the floor. then he lit up the candles and poured the salt over the pentagram to not let the demon escape. he took a deep breath and sat down, grabbing his phone.

jisung scrolled down on the device to the formula. it was hard to see the words, so he slowly started reading trying to not misspell something and burn down his apartment. 

he finished and then looked up at the pentagram. nothing happened. ‘they’re probably busy, i’ll wait for a little.’ after a couple of minutes still nothing happened. jisung started losing hope, so he stood up when all the candles were blown out. he knew for sure it wasn’t the air, because all of the doors and windows were closed and the air conditioner was off. he looked around and flinched when in the middle of the circle a humanly-looking shadow appeared. 

the candles lightened up again and jisung could see the creature, who was standing in the middle of his bedroom. the male was incredibly beautiful and stunning. he was tall and had brown hair. his skin was pale and under his right eye, there was a little mole. jisung backed away a little until he hit the wall. the demon must saw that because his eyes turned from scanning the room to him.

“hm, i didn’t expect a child to summon me. what are you? 15?” he asked. he looked down at the pentagram and candles and then step out of the circle made from candles. jisung yelped and then froze when brunette looked up at him. “you didn’t notice the candle was off? humans,” the male chucked. “soo… you summoned me to fuck you, isn’t that right?”

jisung nodded his head. the demon lifted his eyebrows and rolled eyes when the human did nothing. he just summoned him and he’s acting like that? he sighed and put his hand on his hip. “are you gonna do anything or…?”

“ah, right! um so… do you want to do it on the bed or somewhere else?” the demon giggled.

“what’s your name, sweetheart?” he asked him, walking up to him. jisung gulped.

“jisung. yours?”

“hyunjin. as you may know, or probably not, i’m the prince of hell himself. so it’s an honor for you to have me fuck you, isn’t it?” he asked, cocking his head to the side. 

“it is,” jisung whispered. hyunjin smiled and put the hand on the younger’s waist. “we should get onto the bed, shouldn’t we?” jisung nodded. he got to the bed and then looked at hyunjin, before sitting down in the middle of it.

he was nervous. of course he was a virgin. he hardly knew anything about sex. he tried to calm himself down, by exhaling and inhaling. he slowly was calming down. he looked up at the demon.

hyunjin pushed him on sheets before hovering over the smaller boy. jisung blushed, feeling his breath shuddering at the prince’s mesmerizing beauty. he felt so gorgeous, so unreal. jisung touched his cheek, whimpering at the feeling of the demon’s hands, kneading his bare thighs. he felt so good, so turned on. 

“sungie…” he whispered into his ear. jisung shivered, softly crying out when hyunjin took a hold of his neck. the demon nibbled at the skin of his ear a little, then moved away. jisung whined, pouting. “ah, you’re so cute.”

hyunjin took off his shirt and did the same to han. jisung bit his lips, staring at hyunjin’s body. the ravenette chuckled and hovered over the boy once again. he slowly trailed his fingers down over the blonde’s upper body, stopping for a little bit on his pink, hard nipples, gently teasing them. the boy arched his back, whimpering and quietly moaning. hyunjin smiled and give him a little kiss on his lips.

the demon brushed his fingers over jisung’s bulge in the boxers. he cooed at him when the younger cried out. at the front of his black boxers, there was fastly appearing a wet spot. hyunjin grabbed the waistband and took the clothing off, discarding it somewhere on the room’s floor. 

jisung’s breath shuddered at the feeling of his cock being freed. he whined, not feeling any of hyunjin’s touches on his body. the ravenette cooed at him again, watching him squirm, searching for any kind of touch and release. 

“i need to prepare you baby.” jisung pouted, but let hyunjin open his legs. he lifted his eyebrows, seeing lube in the demon’s hand. “where did you get that from?”

“i’m a demon. i can just snap fingers and get what i want,” hyunjin answered, rolling his eyes with a smirk on his face. he lubed up three fingers, positioning himself on his knees between jisung’s legs. he gently brought his digits to the other’s hole, rubbing at his rim. jisung whimpered at the coldness of the lube on his rim. he sharply breathed in, when one of the digits entered his hole. hyunjin hummed in admiration. jisung’s pink hole was clenching and unclenching around his finger. 

jisung moaned. hyunjin was doing scissoring motions with his fingers inside of him and, oh god, it felt so good. jisung was breathing heavily, clutching both of his hands on his mouth, to not let any other noises escape. the prince only sighed and rolled his eyes.

after some time of squelching and jisung trying to get away from the pleasure, that started to feel a little overwhelming, hyunjin pull his fingers out, smirking at the flustered boy. 

“hyunjin…” he whined. the demon only looked at him, smirking. he took off his pants along with boxers. jisung drooled, intensely staring at his cock. it was big and jisung knew that hyunjin was a sex demon, but didn’t expect him to have such a big, thick and nice dick.

“you want that baby?” he whispered, placing his hand around the base of the cock. jisung immediately nodded his head. he repositioned himself on his back and willingly spread his legs open for hyunjin to sit down between them. the demon grabbed his hips and put his head in the crook of his neck, starting sucking on it. the next thing jisung felt was pressure on his rim. 

“relax,” hyunjin whispered into his neck. he slowly pushed in and softly shushed jisung, caressing his face, when the boy cried out from the pain. hyunjin knew it was painful for humans. he actually never experienced bottoming, but listened to enough of his friends’ stories, that it hurt like hell. literally. 

hyunjin pushed deeper and jisung scrunched his face in discomfort. the ravenette exhaled when bottoming out. the boy’s tight heat around him felt amazing. he had a lot of self-control, but that time he was barely stopping himself from just pounding into the younger.

“can i move?” hyunjin asked and smiled when jisung nodded his head. he slowly and gently started moving inside of him, having little problems with it, because of tightness. he put his hands on both sides of jisung, moving faster with every couple of seconds. he smirked, when jisung moaned, not as loudly as hyunjin would like, but it was loud enough to make demon know that jisung was also in pleasure.

at some point of fucking tears from jisung’s eyes just spilled. the boy was too overwhelmed with pleasure to even care, he was moaning, whining and crying, squirming and not stopping on moving. hyunjin noticed. he smirked. 

the boy suddenly arched his back and loudly cried out. hyunjin exactly knew, what causes his reaction. he rammed into him roughly, hitting this particular spot over and over again. jisung vision was clouded with stars and tears that haven’t spill yet. the boy choked on the air, trying to fill his lungs with oxygen. “slow down, please,” he choked out and hyunjin complied. he slowed down his thrusts for jisung to breathe in and out for some time. then he nodded his head and hyunjin, once again, started his deep and fast thrusts into the boy. 

jisung arched his back when he came and hyunjin cummed seconds after. their breaths were irregular, but they both enjoyed the sex. jisung hugged the demon, who pulled his cock out of the smaller boy and laid next to him. jisung closed his eyes and soon after he was asleep. 

some minutes of resting, hyunjin got up to take a wet towel from the bathroom. he cleaned jisung as much as he can and then went back to the bathroom to take a shower. when he finally came back to the room, he spooned jisung, making sure to settle the aura around them to the warm and nice one. 

**Author's Note:**

> its bad cause i cant really write smut but i hope you enjoyed


End file.
